


Feels Like Home

by loveleighe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, that roller derby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleighe/pseuds/loveleighe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Front row, right in the middle, sits Annie Leonhart - leader if the Titans.</p>
<p>She smiles when Mikasa trips over Sasha’s ankle and hits the ground full-tilt. As Mikasa lets Levi and Hanji help her up, she meets Annie’s amused gaze. Something sizzles through the air and Mikasa points one steady finger directly between the other womans eyes, mouthing silently</p>
<p>
  <i>You’re going down, bitch. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverMyFreckledBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/gifts).



> Woot! Hope everyone enjoys. Mikasa has difficulties with life until she gets introduced to roller derby, thanks to her best buddy Armin!

Football, kickboxing - high contact, yeah, but it just wasn’t enough. So she’d stolen Eren’s old skates and hit the ice. It had helped for a while, sure - until she’d been coerced into joining the hockey team. Then all of a sudden it wasn’t fun anymore - all it was was constricting. The heavy gear, the stupid helmet that made her head ache after a long day of wearing it.

Hockey wasn’t for her. So she tosses in the skates - she didn’t think she’d ever enjoy figure skating competitively, it seemed way too cut throat - and picked up a badminton racket. Then after that, a lacrosse stick...and then a volleyball. Nothing helped.

She ate through sports like her life depended on it. Gymnastic stuck for a while - until a girl on the other team had made a comment. Mikasa had slammed her into the wall, blood pumping from adrenaline and ready to go and -

She’d gotten booted off the team that day. They lost the championship after that but she kind of figured they deserved it. 

Mikasa had reached an all time low. Tennis and track hadn’t helped. Swimming had been atrocious, even though she’d been good at it. It felt like she’d never find something that she could just...give herself to. She needed the physical contact, but she needed the high. To feel like she was flying, without being heavily weighed down. She quietly bemoaned her troubles to Armin, who rubbed her back and shared his fries.

Eren had been the same way; antsy, restless, until he’d found hockey and decided that running his opponents down full force was the reason for his existence. He was good at it - and surprisingly, it helped his anger issues. There was happiness lurking in his eyes recently, threatening to spill out in the form of smiles and words of encouragement to his friends and loved ones. 

Mikasa hated herself for being jealous of it. Eren deserved happiness after everything they’d been through.

“So do you.” Armin muttered to her one day when they were alone. “Which is why I brought you this!” He handed her the flyer with a flourish, smiling nervously and waiting for her to read it.

“Roller Derby?” She’d asked, incredulously.

Armin smiled knowingly and urged her to go online.

So that was how Mikasa found herself at the local skate rink on a Saturday two weeks later. Her dark eyes watched everyone as they huddled in a semi-circle. 

The Shiganshina team was only in it’s second year, and was entirely ametuer save for their Team Captain - a person named Hanji Zoe, who Mikasa and Armin had been able to find next to nothing about online. Armin had insisted on coming with Mikasa despite the fact that she could take care of herself ‘you never know, Mikasa, things could get wear. Who wants to meet new teammates at a parking lot on a Saturday?’

They made introductions as they waited (impatiently) for Hanji to arrive. Mikasa was a bit glad to notice she wasn’t the only person who had brought a friend along. There was a pretty girl named Sasha would had brought “her Connie” as she described him (as well as a giant container of coffee from the local shop - something she set up on the back her boyfriend's truck so everyone could get their caffeine on.)

Another girl was slightly older - she’d introduced herself as Petra and had seemed very sweet...until Mikasa noticed the glint in her eyes. She had the feeling that Petra was a force to be reckoned with, when she really got in the mood. 

The final girl was Nanaba who seemed tired and although she didn’t want to be there at all. She mumbled her introductions and let Petra hook an arm around her neck - they apparently had gone to highschool together, briefly - but other than that, avoided contact with almost anyone. Petra mouthed to them that she was shy. 

Their ‘team leader’, as they liked to refer to themselves at showed up two hours late and larger than life. “Hello family!” A voice sang out loud and booming from inside of a beat up Volkswagen buggy. Mikasa felt her eyes bugging out of her head as the person leapt from the car, hair flying in every direction and glasses askew. “Sorry I’m late. I wanted to get coffee, and then I got distracted by my boyfriend’s -”

“Do you ever shut up?” The man in question was...short. Definitely shorter than Hanji - or at least, who Mikasa assumed was Hanji - but he seemed large from presence alone as he hauled himself out of the small car. He gave them a cursory glance, a sniff, then shrugged. “They’re all going to die.”

“Don’t be such a meanie, Levi. I haven’t even gotten to do my Mulan “Make a Man Out of You” montage yet. You’re ruining my mojo!”

“I have your fucking mojo all over the inside of my pants. Give me your keys, asshole, I’m going home to clean. I’ll pick you up later.” He handed Hanji another container of coffee, a giant handful of napkins, and then disappeared into the driver's side.

Mikasa had never seen a car so small go so fast.

“Don’t worry.” Hanji chirped at them, shoving the coffee towards Connie who fumbled and swore as it spilt and burnt his arm. “You get used to Levi’s behaviour. Plus he makes the cutest cheerleader with his little grumpy face.” They squished their own cheeks together, smiling oddly at the array of girls in front of them. “Okay! I’m sure you’ve all gotten to know each other in the last hour, so it’s my turn finally!” They flipped their ponytail back over their shoulder, dropped their hands onto their hips, and struck a heroic pose. “I am Squad Leader Hanji Zoe and I would like to welcome all you rookies to the Survey Corps! We have only one objective.” They stated, and their face darkened. It went from happy to eerie so fast Mikasa felt a trickle of worry as the person in front of them - who now appeared to be a mad scientist - held up a single finger, shaking from silent chuckles. “Our mission is to take down the Titans.”

\--

“Mom.” Mikasa calls out softly, unthinking. As soon as the word is out of her mouth she wants to suck it back in, swallow it down. She freezes in the doorway, staring wide eyed at the floor. There’s silence for a long minute, until she forces herself to look up.

Carla is staring right back at her, equally surprised. Her eyes are shining with unshed tears, bright in the morning light. Behind her, eggs bubble happily on a hot, buttery pan. “Yes Mikasa?” She asks after a long second, wringing her hands in her apron.

Mikasa has been with them for a long time, but Carla has always been that - Carla. She thinks her therapist will tell her that this is great progress, and as much as it hurts to call someone else mom, it also feels...good. Warm and welcoming. Mikasa doesn’t fight herself as she shuffles over to the older woman, tucking her face down against her shoulder for a quick hug. 

Eren clambers into the kitchen with all the grace of a herd of elephants and both women roll their eyes, pulling away from each other. Mikasa takes a seat near the kitchen island, tucked onto her favorite stool. Carla has already peeled the potatoes for breakfast, but Mikasa likes sitting there to watch anyway.

“Can you help me after breakfast? Sasha got us iron ons and stickers, and I kind of wanted to put them on the uniform before practice today.” Mikasa adds finally, watching Carla beam at her over her shoulder.

“Of course. Eren, you don’t have anything that needs fixing do you?”

“Aside from my arm?” He replies dryly, reaching around his mother for a coffee cup. He pats her shoulder and drops a kiss to her hair. “Nope.”

Eren hasn’t been so happy the last few days; Jean had sliced him during practice - on accident, this time - and he’s been forced to sit out until the stitches are removed. The most he can do is swing around the ice, stickless, until it heals. In return though, Jean is chauffeuring him around town so take that, fucker. 

They eat in companionable silence and Eren, in a move that surprises everyone, offers to clean up after breakfast so that Mikasa and Carla can do what they need to. 

“He’s growing up.” Carla murmurs as she drags the ironing board and iron from the closet. 

“He had to at some point.” Mikasa jokes back lightly. 

“Mm. You both did - it’s nice to see you both smiling sometimes now, letting go of all that anger. Maybe this time next year our Christmas cards we send out will have two smiling kids instead of two grumpy ones!” There’s a teasing tone to Carla’s voice as she takes the uniform off Mikasa and smoothes it out over the board.

“We can be happy without smiling. But maybe next year...we can smile for you.” 

“These are stunning.” Carla states when she finally gets handed the iron ons. 

“Sasha calls them the ‘Wings of Freedom’ - apparently Levi, Hanji’s boyfriend, came up with the design with his best friend? Sasha thought it would be a nice surprise for Hanji if we did something like this...so I stole their uniform from their locker as well as mine.” Mikasa smiles a bit sheepishly and starts peeling the backs off the patches.

They work in silence for a while, straightening and smoothing fabric as they move along.

Most ammateur roller derby doesn’t have a set uniform - Hanji had insisted however, that matching clothes were a sign of solidarity, which they would need to take down the Titans. So, uniform it was - 

Their shorts were a soft tan color, coming just to the knee. Their shirts were the best, though - a right, lively green that was skin tight with a flare at the bottom, like a ruffled skirt. They’d accessorized with belts that matched their pants, tight and settled above the hips, over the shirts, to accentuate the flow of their bodies. Their pads were all black, shiny. 

The logo now adorned the back of their shirts, as well as the shoulder of each arm.

Carla whistles softly in appreciation. “Good job, kiddo. You look like you guys have a professional team.” She tweaks Mikasa’s nose and hands the uniform over. “Go get ready, and I’ll drive you to the rink. I know Jean was going to do it, but they’re already running late for practice.” As she finishes the sentence they both hear Eren shout unintelligibly from the other room, and then the thump of him rushing for his phone. 

The ride to the rink is quiet. Mikasa has her uniform folded neatly on her lap, Hanji’s right on top. She hasn’t been nervous about anything in a long while, but for some reason the thought of handing this to their Squad Leader...she hopes that Hanji likes it. Somehow, it’s vastly important to her that Hanji likes it. 

She bids Carla a farewell and then rushes into the changing area, where Nanaba, Petra and Sasha are already waiting for her. “Have you ever realized our names all end in A?” Sasha blurts, suddenly. Tosses her hands over her mouth and giggles to herself. “Sorry! I just - We’re the A Team!”

Mikasa rolls her eyes but can’t fight the smile that tugs at her mouth. “You’re ridiculous. Here, hang this up so it’s ready for Squad Leader.” She says, tossing Hanji’s uniform towards Petra, who immediately rushes to do as told.

When she gets back all four women struggle into their outfits. They stand together, limbs bumping as they try to look in the small bathroom mirror.

They look good. Black skates with green wheels - their whole outfit. Petra twists to show her back, eyes wide in awe at the Wings of Freedom there. “Holy shit.” The strawberry blond breathes. “We are fucking hot.” 

Nanaba nods in agreement, scratching the side of her nose. “I never thought this would come together so well.”

“Never thought - Oh my god!” The voice goes from cheerful to shrill so fast that Mikasa is amazed that the mirror didn’t just shatter. Hanji is standing in the doorway, gaping at them with a wide mouth and wider eyes. “What on earth did you do?” They sound awed, a little mystified. “That…”

“Squad Leader!” Petra chirps up, leaning around Mikasa with a mischievous smiles. “Go check your locker!”

The scream of “yahoooooo!” that echoes through the entire changing area is so worth the pain of the scream, so long as Hanji is happy. 

\--

Life settles into a routine. Mikasa goes to school, goes to practice, then goes home. She helps Carla - sometimes ‘mom’ - cook dinner, dish it out. She kicks Eren until he offers to wash up, and she ends up helping him anyway. Some nights she curls up on the couch with Armin and lets the small blond stroke her hair as they sip tea and read or watch the Discovery channel. Eren almost always flops at Armin’s feet, practically fighting Mikasa for his attention. 

It’s nice. Mikasa feels like...finally, after almost ten years, she’s home. Like maybe she’s carved a small spot for herself in this family, and made new family along the way. There’s a picture of the Survey Corps hanging on her bedroom wall, where she is smiling and Carla has threatened to photoshop that smile onto all future holiday cards they make. 

 

Summer comes and Mikasa happily flips off high school for the rest of her life. Her and Eren and Armin take the time to graffiti the metal bench by the bus stop, for the final time. She smiles to herself as she sketches her name between those of her two favorite boys. It feels like a new beginning.

The honking of a car causes all three of them to jump guiltily. Mikasa whips around and raises both brows when Levi gives her a dirty look. He’s in the driver’s side and Hanji is leaning over him to stick their head out the window the beat up buggy. “Get in loser, we’re going shopping!” They cheer loudly, to which Levi groans. 

Mikasa’s boys wave her off and she clambers into the back seat of the car, squishing between Sasha and Nanaba. Petra sits happily on Hanji’s lap.

It feels like a clown car as they pull into the mall. 

“Okay! First, celebratory lunch. Then - we are going to practice skating for an hour!” There’s a collective groan but none of them are truly upset. “And then after that, as a right of passage, we are going to get Sasha and Mikasa shit faced drunk in the parking lot! One of you better puke or so help me, everyone gets spanked!” Hanji cheers, grabbing Mikasa and Sasha by the arms. “Come on! Your pick for lunch! Pick someplace nice, Levi stole Erwin’s credit card because he was being a dick.” 

They’re all surprised that Levi actually hangs around. He doesn’t usually - but he lets himself be dragged by Hanji into various stores as they search for the best place for food. They end up going to an all you can eat buffet, where Mikasa says she’ll pay for herself, and Levi insists Erwin deserves the hefty bill - something about Mike and a ring? - and that Erwin won’t mind in the end anyway. 

They end up with ridiculously full stomachs and new sweaters - a graduation gift, Hanji insists, as they hand out the packages for everyone.

Big, thick, plush hoodies. They aren’t that great for summer but they’ll be awesome come winter. Once more, their logo is printed heavily on the back (actually embroidered and it just looks so freaking cool Sasha starts to squeal), with each of their names stamped directly under. Survey Corps is embroidered on the right bottom, beside the zipper. They’re beautiful. 

“So, my good news.” Hanji says, eventually. They’ve drank two glasses of wine with their lunch but keep insisting that they’ll be fine for practice. Mikasa has the feeling that Hanji doesn’t intend to skate at all, lazy. They all turn to them expectantly, smiling. “You know - we’ve been together almost two years now.” Hanji is starting to rise, preparing to stand on their chair. Levi doesn’t bother stopping them, instead folding his arms to lean back and watch as they prepare their little speech. “And I feel in that time we’ve grown closer - I would even say that we’ve become some of humanity's strongest! You all bring very good things to the team, and I don’t know what I would be doing without you all!” Hanji is definitely tipsy, Sasha decides, “And now comes the time for us to fulfill our destiny!” They’re shouting now and other patrons are staring. A waiter starts to rush over and Levi leans forward, eyes sparking dangerously. The waiter leaves. Levi hands Hanji a chopstick for them to wield in the air like a sword. “The time has come, for us to defeat the Titans!” They cheer.

“What do you mean?” Sasha squeaks.

Hanji leans down and Levi instantly shoots a hand up to ensure they don’t fall. “What I mean is, the Team Titans squad will be in town for a competition this week - and since everyone is out of school I decided to go and enter us and pay the registration fees!” 

“Are we ready?” Sasha breathes. “To face the Titans?”

Petra leans over. “Squad Leader Hanji and Levi believe in us. So I think we need to believe in us too - plus we have no choice. The Titans are coming whether we like it or not.”

Nanaba nods in that quiet way of hers. “Yes. They’re coming, so we should prepare.”

Hanji grins down at them, wildly. “I reserved the rink for two hours today. Then booze!” 

Levi barely manages to stop them from falling as they hop to the floor, forgetting about their inebriation as well as the height of the chair. 

“Mikasa I want you running Pivot today.”

“But Hanji -”

“No buts! Nanaba is good, yeah but I want to give you a try too. You don’t mind, right Nana?”

The slim blond glances over her shoulders, boredly. “Not at all. It’s good to get familiar with each others roles.” Somehow, the woman is wearing her new hoody despite the intense heat. “And I think Sasha should run Blocker today, if you don’t mind me saying so. Her intution is astounding.” 

Levi nods in agreement. “I think that might not be such a bad idea.” Him and Hanji fall into discussion of position and stats, arguing loudly as they trek across the parking lot to the rink. Connie’s truck is already parked near the doors. 

“I’m going to go get changed. It feels more real when I’m all dressed up.” Petra chirps, happily. She wiggles her fingers at everyone and heads off towards the basement, where their lockers and clothes lay in wait - Nana and Sasha follow immediately. After discussing with Hanji and Levi for a few more moments - Levi refuses to let Hanji on skates thanks to the wine, and Hanji thinks Levi is an ‘ass-face’ - Mikasa gives up and leaves the couple to their argument. She trots down the steps with her arms folded, head bowed to watch her movements carefully - 

She isn’t expecting to meet anybody else, much less slam face first into a solid, muscled chest. She almost hits the ground but a hand grabs her by the upper arm, preventing it. 

Infuriated, she curls her lips back and tosses her head to glare up at -

One Reiner Braun, blocker of the co-ed Team Titans. The big man is grinning at her, sort of mean and in a way most women would find scary. Mikasa thinks she could take him. Actually? Scratch that. Mikasa has taken on bigger and dumber - the way his eyes glints tell her that he’s not as stupid as he looks, asshole - and she’s curling a hand into a fist when another voice cuts in.

It makes a strangled sound, and a shadow looms over Reiner. “What are you doing? Be nice.” 

Mikasa has seem him on TV whenever the Titans are doing competitions - Berthodlt. He’s...ridiculously tall. Way taller than he looks on TV, and Mikasa cranes her neck to see him as Reiner let’s her go.

“It was an accident Bertl.” Reiner practically groans as the taller man gives him a disapproving look. Mikasa watches as Reiner seems to wilt like a kicked puppy, letting her go and stepping away, closer to the taller man hovering behind him. “Seriously, I didn’t mean to bump into you - I just couldn’t resist when I realized who you were.” He offers Mikasa, lips quirked to the side in a funny little smile.

She kind of likes it, actually. There’s something interesting about him that she can’t quite put her finger on. “Who I am?” She echoes, lifting her eyebrows and crossing her arms tighter around her stomach.

“Mikasa right? You play for the Survey Corps?” Bertl offers. His smiles is much more nervous, eyes darting around.

“Yeah?” She wonders if they got that off their Facebook page. “What’s it to you? And what are you even doing here, we reserved the rink this afternoon for two hours?”

“Oh we just decided we would come and watch.” The voice is rich, husky. Mikasa glances over her shoulder to see another girl - tall, with tanned skin and darker freckles. Her hair is tied into a tight ponytail and she’s grinning wolfishly down the steps. “See what big ‘threat’ you kiddies are.” She’s definitely not much older than Mikasa, and sure as Hell not older than Hanji or Nana. 

Mikasa feels that blessed anger rising up in her veins. It must show on her face because the other girl - Ymir, her mind supplies helpfully - is starting to smile wider, leaning forward as if she’s looking for a fight.

It all comes to a screeching hault when Levi appears over her shoulder. The only way he’s taller than her is because he’s standing a few steps higher. It doesn’t stop him from leaning forward to whisper “boo” into her ear, and Mikasa fights back a snort as Ymir jumps, twists, and almost falls down the stairs. Levi catches her by the front of her shirt at the last moment, ignoring Hanji behind him as they chatter on about how easy it is to break bones and how much of a shame it would be. 

Like that, the spell is broken. Ymir starts shouting angrily at Levi, who drags her up enough to deposit her safely. Reiner bellows out a laugh that echoes throughout the basement and the remaining Survey Corps players comes running. 

Mikasa blessedly gets the chance to change into her uniform. They’d recently gotten Wings of Freedom stickers for their helmets, and she hums as she slides the thing over her head, tromping back up the steps to the rink.

The Team Titans sit on the sidelines, in various forms of disarray. She can feel Reiner’s eyes despite his sunglasses, but it’s not him that’s making her skin itch -

Front row, right in the middle, sits Annie Leonhart - leader if the Titans.

She smiles when Mikasa trips over Sasha’s ankle and hits the ground full-tilt. As Mikasa lets Levi and Hanji help her up, she meets Annie’s amused gaze. Something sizzles through the air and Mikasa points one steady finger directly between the other womans eyes, mouthing silently

_You’re going down, bitch._

\--

_What, like you just did?_

The jeer is all that Mikasa thinks about, day in and day out. It gets so bad that she resorts to play street hockey with Eren and the boys if only to work off steam. Jean stops playing when she drills him into the ground for the third time in as many days, swearing that she’s going to leave bigger bruises than the other hockey players do.

She can’t get that smug smile out of her face. Half of her wants to punch Annie Leonhart straight in her big nose -

The other half (the half that makes her squirm under her sheets with a hand pressed to the front of her pants) wants to grab the other womans hair and put her mouth to good use.

Hanji calls it puppy love but for the most part, avoids teasing her about it. In fact the entire team is fairly civil about the ordeal, as the days go on and competitions fly by. Mikasa wipes the floor with a group called the MP’s - Military Police - with their leader, Hitch, trying to ask her out for drinks right after. 

A day later, Mikasa devours The Garrison. No one has ever seen her race like this, and her family sits on the sidelines hollering for her. Rico, the ‘leader’ of The Garrison had almost backed out when she’d seen the blind fury the day before, but had opted to stay in. She regretted it. 

And the entire time? Mikasa watches Annie as she moves, silently conveying her contempt as often as possible. The blond simply smiles at her the entire time, sleepy eyes trailing her every movement.

Even Mikasa has to admit that they’re good, though. Krista is their Jammer - and the entire team is hellbent on keeping her safe. It may be because she’s small or may be because the last person to ram Krista had gotten punched in the balls by Ymir. Mikasa isn’t sure. Still; they move as a unit, coordinated and companionable and she hates them for being good. 

It takes what feels like forever before the day comes. The day they’ve been waiting for -

Mikasa thinks of two years ago, an awkward teenager with no outlet. She thinks of joining the Survey Corps, the friends she’s made who are more like family than anything else now. She remembers the first time she’d done a competition - the feel of the wind on her face, of slamming another person between herself and Petra to knock them back and give Nana space to move. She thinks of the first time she ever watched stupid Annie Leonhart compete, of how her thighs had tensed, her insides twisting up into knots.

She thinks of the humiliating wipe out a few days ago, and spins towards Hanji.

Hanji themself is deep in conversation with Levi, and his two - ridiculously, stupidly tall - friends, Mike and Erwin. 

“Hanji, I want to Pivot this time.” Mikasa calls, deadpan.

Hanji has that gleam in her eyes, the one that says she knows exactly what Mikasa means. 

Nanaba doesn’t even need to be asked. She switches helmet covers with no argument, and then settles into her space. Time seems to slow down before it starts -

And suddenly they’re flying. Nothing else matters to any of the five members of the Survey Corps as they wind effortlessly along the track. Bodies clash occasionally and Mikasa is half certain that Reiner tried to squish her at one point back there, but it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter at all.

She works with the others to guard Petra, their jammer, until finally - it’s time. ‘

Annie was Pivot too. 

Mikasa watches, breathless and Nana carelessly takes out Krista of all people, the smaller blond flailing and wide eyed. There’s a pass though and helmet covers switch up easily - Annie taking place of Jammer and abandoning her current status. 

Nanaba happily passes the star to Mikasa - who slams the cover onto her helmet and takes off after Annie. 

They race neck and neck for a while, but Mikasa is smaller, faster. She passes Annie easily and from there everything is blur. 

They win. 

They win in a flurry of screams and shouts and Mikasa lets Erwin haul her up over his shoulder before he drops her sweaty self back down to ruffle at Petra and Nana instead, Nana snuggled up to Mike’s chest and squeezing him for all she’s worth. It’s pure chaos, and Mikasa’s ears are ringing as she turns to watch Annie. The other girl is tiredly rolling towards her team.

Their eyes make contact. Mikasa smiles, and mouths fall. 

Annie swears loudly as she slips. Mikasa is sure the other woman is going to feel those bruises for a long, long time.

\--

“You’re a very sore winner.”

“You must be sore in general.” Mikasa has never been one to mind her nudity. The other Survey Corps had decided to forego showers, wanting to celebrate in their uniforms. Mikasa was too sticky from the extra work she had put in and insisted them she’d meet them all in the parking lot - she wasn’t too keen on Carla watching the underaged tailgating that was bound to happen, anyway. 

The room feels cooler, now, with those frosty eyes on her. She mentally curses her breasts as her nipples tighten and she twists, ignoring Annie as she drags a towel off the hook to wrap around herself. Her locker door seems oddly loud when it slams shut, and Mikasa tenses when breath ghosts across the back of her neck.

“You know the only reason I’m even here is because of you.” Annie whispers.

Mikasa fights the urge to shiver or twist around. “Oh?” She asks instead, boredly, inhaling slowly as a hand with chewed nails curves around her hip over the towel.

“Ever since I saw you on the Facebook page for the Shiganshina Derby.” The fingers slide to the bottom of the towel, trace along the sensitive flesh of her thigh. Her insides pulse with pleasure at that and she does shiver this time. “All I’ve been able to think about is your eyes. It’s like you weren’t looking at the camera, but you were looking right at me - And I had to come see you.”

Mikasa feels a flush work down her cheeks and chest. Annie is...has...been doing derby for longer. She goes on TV - frequently. She’s popular. Mikasa twists around to face her, surprised at how damn close she is. “I think - the only reason I stayed, is because of you.” She admits.

They watch each other for a long moment, before meeting in the middle; their teeth clack loudly together, almost painful, and Mikasa makes a point to pull Annie’s hair and wrench her head back, getting her teeth onto the other womans throat to leave sharp marks against pale flesh. 

She doesn’t know how it happens, but Mikasa ends up leaning against the wet tiles of the shower wall. One leg is hitched over Annie’s shoulder, and she’s got a fist shoved into her mouth to fight back the noises as her hips roll, steadily into the tongue curled against her. She fights back a scream as she comes undone on Annie’s tongue, panting heavily and just a mess. 

Hanji finds them curled up together in the steaming shower room. They pause in the door and belt out a laugh, squealing that Levi owes them fifty bucks before tossing a secondary towel into the room. “Come on kiddies! Get ready! It’s time to party - also, Mikasa, we are totally getting your mom hammered!”

And Mikasa hides her laugh in Annie’s shoulder because it’s a little bit wet, but that’s got nothing to do with the water. She feels sated, and content, and happy -

She feels like she’s _home._


End file.
